


Funtime Emporium

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Commission work, Dismemberment, F/F, Female Characters, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robogore, Snuff, Torture, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Funtime Emporium, a shop for adults toys and figurings! Come to life after hours, Chica wakes to find all her sex doll buddies have already gone to have fun. Or, so she thinks. Fun times turns nightmareish as Chica finds Freddie, tumbling down a shelf, broken but still alive. Will she be next?





	Funtime Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10/01/2018
> 
> The first commission I ever wrote. Nerve wrecking and I learnt a lot from writing this! I really enjoyed my time and now a year on, I'm a whole lot better at this! 
> 
> Still catching up on posting fandom writings on AO3, bear with lol I do hope you enjoy this time! I enjoy snuff on the occasion <3! 
> 
> Be aware, the animatronics aren't that, they are figurine robot dolls and tiny. They're like barbie sized in a huge adults toy shop.

Funtime Emporium  
  
Commission for Technophile34

  
  
The shop grew dark as the necessary safety lights became the only thing that illuminated the building. Idle chat drifted out of the doors and into the streets as the staff working at Funtime's Emporium left and locked the doors behind them. Dim lights added to the decor, the centre stage holding a display of a whole lewd of vibrators, dildos and flesh lights. The entrance began with the tame items; bras, lingerie and the like. The back held the more daring; collars, restraints, flavoured lubes and condoms of all different sizes. Then, towards the side wall close to the tills, sat the newest editions to Funtime's Emporium. Toys, but unlike those holding centre stage, these held something far more unique. Toys, with toys of their own, ranging from clothes to wear to instruments of pleasure and pain. A new idea behind toys, animatronics built to pleasure themselves to please their masters.   
  
Chica was one such toy. Her yellow body was slim, hourglass shaped into the perfect desired anatomy. Her limbs were given free movement, to be able to function as well as any living creature could. Her breasts were left bare, and if she were to do so, her hands would barely be able to enclose around a single mound. The bib she wore around her neck served nothing to cover herself. In fact, the words printed on; "Let's Eat!" held other connotations. Her plastic body smooth and without dents, clean enough light would reflect off of her body. Her bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks added to her debauched design. However, the true treasure to her design, what she was built for, lay between her legs. Mechanised lips, fully capable of being eased open, or pulled apart, without damage to her build. She was what many dreamed of, dreamed of becoming, only miniature sized. She stood only six inches tall, her box only slightly bigger.   
  
Now that the staff had left the building, she was free to roam. She watched, waiting a couple of seconds after the chatter drifted past, then pulled against the plastic restraints holding her confined within her packaging. Being as thin and diminutive as she was, her arms pulled free easily and she pushed the packaging open. She had done this many times, not once being caught by staff members, returning to her place as if she had never left the next morning. The nights belonged to them, the living animatronics, the world of Funtime's Emporium became their playground. For the tiny robots, Funtime's Emporium held a wealth of adventures. Something to pass the time, until they were bought and adopted into an entirely new world, to new masters.  
  
Standing outside of her packaging, Chica gazed around for her companions. She stood on the top shelf, her gang would be on shelves below her, if it was shopping hours. Most often, they would meet up on ground level, or on the tills desk to decide how best to spend their night. Glancing around, she couldn't find her friends, the tills were devoid of any movement and the ground floor seemed as empty of life as the rest of the building felt. Perhaps, Chica pondered, she had left it later than usual to move from her packaging after the staff had left. The rest of her gang must've taken a chance, escaping their confines and were already beginning their fun.   
  
Not one to miss out, Chica turned away in search of her climbing rope, or, what is to a bigger being, a piece of string. She had tied it to an old nail that had broken in the wall, it had curved from the force of the hammer long ago striking it, nailing it to the wrong place. It made a perfectly secure hold for her climbing rope. Prepared, she threw her climbing rope down, and with a strong grip, she glided down.   
  
Because of her plastic casing, she didn't need to worry about the rope damaging her hands. The air pushed her bib upwards, covering her face so the avian couldn't see beyond her bib. Not that she needed to, concentrating on the feeling of the air flowing past her. Despite being an animatronic, she could feel, her breasts tingled as her nipples were left completely exposed. They moved very little, if at all, but it left her electrical nerves tingling. Her plastic labia did very little to protect against the wind, her legs shaking slightly as her circuits whirred and brought about slight arousal.   
  
Then, her string ended. She came to a stop just short of the floor, safe enough for her to let go if she was prepared for a landing. She took a deep breath, waiting for her legs to calm down. Slowly, they did, and she let go of the string, landing safely what could only have been a quarter of a metre drop. Dusting her hands, she glanced around to find nobody was around. There were no sounds, no signs of life anywhere. She began to feel concerned, it was rare that the others would not be making some sort of noise that she could hear. Had they gone somewhere far into the building she couldn't hear them? Or had they not activated yet?   
  
Just as she began to overthink, she heard a noise. She wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded distraught. Worried, Chica turned towards the sound, to spot something falling from the top of the tills desk. Propelled into action, Chica rushed towards the figure, in time to watch as it pounced off the ground and rolled to the side. Bits of plastic, nuts and bolts flew in several directions as the poor being hit the ground hard, leaving not a single mark on the ground from the height they dropped at. It was a metre or so drop, potentially fatal for a six-inch animatronic toy. As Chica got closer, she gasped aloud.   
  
"Freddie!" She called to her friend, horrified to find her friend in such horrid condition. Freddie, with breasts normally as big as Chica's own, had been compressed and crunched from hitting the ground. The ursine animatronic normally so loved for her luscious lips and breasts, was a mere shadow of her former self. Whilst her face hadn't been touched, her breasts had caved in and her body scratched with scrapes from rolling aside. Her arms were dented, to try to cushion her fall or from catching on something, Chica wasn't sure, but some of the plastic had been scrapped off, leaving a metallic shine to parts of her arm left exposed. Whilst the wires were intact, Chica was sure it wouldn't take much effort to pluck them out, like muscles left out in the open. Those were the tame wounds upon Freddie's body, touched only by the impact onto the floor. The cause of her fall became immediately obvious as Chica's gaze wandered down.   
  
Between her legs seemed to have escaped injury, where her metallic lips began hadn't been abused by the fall. Beyond however, her leg joints were still attached. The horror began at her thighs, where plastic had been torn apart, as if chewed out by a monster. Rips and flakes of plastic hung from the ends, stripped off like foil. Beneath the plastic, her metal joints lay dented and scratched. Some protected from the plastic covering, some scratched and scarred from the monster that had torn her to shreds. Both her legs suffered the same fate. Where plastic was torn, where metal had been scratched and scarred, lay bare wires. Where her legs had been chewed up and swallowed whole, the wires of what had once been Freddie's legs stood on end, sparking and hissing. Smoke flowed from her chewed out legs as the exposed wires continued to attempt to move something that no longer existed. Her stub ends of her legs twitched, shaken, traumatised by what had happened. Freddie seemed just as traumatised, her eyes unfocused, rolled upwards and her body tensed. Her stomach flinched upwards, as if suddenly struck from behind, and her legs gave another spark and puffed out smoke as she tried to use her legs. Then, what Chica hadn't expected, a long drawn out moan left Freddie's large lips.   
  
"Freddie! What happened?" Chica kneeled beside her friend, lifting her head and chest up. She did so carefully, aware of the condition of her legs. It only served for Freddie to moan once again, only this time Chica was sure it hadn't been one of pain. Perhaps, deep down it was a mixture between pleasure and pain, but the avian saw the small movements of Freddie attempting to gyrate her hips. There was only the floor for friction, a wooden floor too slippery to give her much satisfaction, not with metal on wood. The remains of her legs weren't enough to shift her metal body too much, sparks flickering dangerously and crackling. Chica was worried Freddie would lose the little control she had of her hips soon enough, the damage too great. Below, the yellow animatronic could see Freddie was leaking, only the smallest amount, but it worried her nonetheless.   
  
Freddie's reply at first seemed like garbled nonsense, clicks and glitches in her speech as she attempted to use words. "Pzzzt-f-fee-els s-s-so g-good." She managed to speak between her twitching lips. Her eyelids fluttered, and another moan escaped as her nerve endings sparked once again. Chica watched, fascinated yet horrified as Freddie's nether regions whirred to life. Chica realised then what was happening. Her fluid tank was responding to the nerve endings of her legs, the sparks coming back as pleasure, rather than pain. Freddie was, at that moment, unbelievably turned on. She was malfunctioning, her head swinging from side to side in desperation, the absolute need for friction, to be touched, to feel penetrated, anything!   
  
"H-h-�" She tried to voice her need, to tell whoever was at her side, it didn't matter who, to touch her. To help her, her tank was moments away from imploding it felt to Freddie. She _needed_ help. Her labia metallic lips were widening open, ready, waiting for something, something to penetrate her deep to her core. It was the only thing in her mind, the only thought swirling through her head. The fact her legs had been torn apart hadn't occurred to her. She remembered hearing a voice right beside her, but that voice held her up and stayed there. Did it not see how much she needed this? Did it not she how desperate she was?   
  
Delirious, she made a grab, almost blind in her need for pleasure. She could feel leg joints, her sight stopped glitching long enough for her to spot Chica beside her. She assumed it was Chica, the yellow avian stood out from the rest of the Funtime crew. She spotted the bib, saw her breasts peeking out from each side of the bib and she let out a garbled moan, almost a wheeze and a hiss of steam leaving her mouth. The far sides of her vision blurred into something unrecognisable, but she hadn't a care in the world. Instead, her paws glided across Chica's bare thighs, up and around her hips. Chica didn't move, too startled and perplexed by Freddie's movements. She shivered as she saw the animatronics' hand glide across her thighs. She didn't move to stop her, not wanting to ruin the moment, but also curious as to what the ursine planned to do. She watched Freddie's reaction, as her hand went further back, until she reached her rump. Her rump insides made of memory foam, for ease of moulding. Freddie grasped her arse, fondling and giving it a good tug, enough for the air to touch the inside of Chica's velvet hole. She breathed in an intake of air, trying her best not to moan. It must've been enough, for Freddie let out a long drawn out groan.  
  
Her groan glitched halfway, turning into static, before repeating herself again. Then, she managed a few words; "Y-yessss. G-gonna c-c-cuuu..." Her speech droned, going deeper and more robotic, until her mouth piece hissed and sparked. Her legs fell apart, unable to hold the strength to keep her up as a clear, almost gel like substance spurted from between the animatronics' legs. There was a hiss, several glitchy groans and sparks, the bear's legs sparked violently, and puffs of smoke pillowed out of her joints as the gel like substance made contact with her broken leg parts and bare wires. Freddie's entire body, what was left of it, trembled and shivered, like she was short circuiting. Her stomach thrust forward, her head pushing against Chica's arm and she grasped the animatronics' behind harder. Chica held her breath, feeling the beginnings of her own arousal ooze from her pipes that formed her vagina. She couldn't entirely prevent the moan that escaped from her voice box, however Freddie was too far gone to hear the results. Her hand suddenly slumped, dropping from Chica's behind and down onto the floor, lying motionless. The bear's eyes flickered, a glitched out gasp and more sparks came from her legs, more gel oozing from between her legs, covering Chica's leg, feet and toes. She'd left a puddle of her release underneath, before she slumped to one side and the lights in her eyes dimmed, before finally going dark.   
  
Horrified and turned on, Chica dropped Freddie down. She backed away slowly, her feet sticking to the floor from Freddie's orgasmic release. She put a hand to her cheek, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. Her friend had malfunctioned and unable to cope and overloaded by the pleasure she was feeling, her systems shut down on her. Chica's other right hand went down to between her legs, where she felt her arousal ooze and slowly slide down from between her legs. She tried clamping her lips together, feeling dirty and a horrible friend for getting off when a member of her gang lay deactivated. How could this happen? She hadn't spotted an intruder and the shop was fitted with alarms if anyone dared to break a window or try to force the entrance doors open.   
  
Suddenly, Chica heard a click from behind her. Faster than she could turn, something whizzed past her faster than her eyes could follow. Something black, she knew, as long as her arm, suddenly shot out behind her. It caught her arm currently between her legs, tearing it off from the shoulder. Chica screeched, her voice box glitching once at the high pitch of her scream as sparks and smoke shot out of her shoulder where her arm had once been. She watched, horrified, as her arm went flying off, skidding onto the floor a fair distance. And there, a nail bigger than her arm was, sitting right next to her appendage.   
  
"Ah ah ah, Chica hun. No touching yourself without my permission." A purr sounded from behind her. Carefully, slowly, Chica turned her head, her arm grasping the remains of the wires and ripped plastic at her shoulder. There, standing with a nail gun pointed directly at her, stood Foxy. Her breasts were thrusted forward, as was her nude hips. She had claws rather than the hands the rest of the Funtime gang had and a tail made from fake fur hanging behind her. Over one eye, she had an eyepatch left on purely for aesthetic and her teeth were visible and sharp. She had one arm outstretched with the gun pointed towards the bird animatronic, and beside her stood a gagged Funtime Foxy. The newer model was shivering, knelt with a small puddle of arousal gel underneath her, her bright eyes watching Chica with an emotion she couldn't read. Her maw had a ball gag shoved into and was tied around the back of her head. There was a thin ribbon from one of Foxy's outfits double knotted around her maw, so she couldn't spit the ball gag back out of her mouth. Funtime's maw was longer than her older Foxy counterpart, white plastic covering instead of the red and peach. Funtime had pink cheeks, similar to Chica, whilst the older model of Foxy had metal resembling fur along her cheeks. Funtime had two tufts of plastic acting as hair, with longer ears than Foxy did, whilst Foxy was kept more animal like in her appearance. Foxy had just a single light inside to serve as her eye, bright and focused, whereas the other Funtime models had coloured eyes, with the light serving as the pupil being subtle. All had the same perfect hourglass shape to their bodies, slim and large breasts. They'd all been built to be the perfect sex animatronics in miniature portable form.   
  
Chica made a note that Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Where was she?  
  
Funtime gargled, trying to speak and shifted, but let out a long drawn out groan of pleasure. Her eyes rolled and shut, her hips gyrating slightly as she kept knelt in Foxy's grasp. One of her clawed hands kept a tight grip on Funtime's shoulder, keeping the animatronic captive. Her hands were trapped behind her back, Chica couldn't see what was keeping her wrists confined, but with Foxy at the helm she could make an educated guess.  
  
"Funtime here broke the rules, she almost warned the rabbit what was coming for her." Foxy hissed, the gun shaking slightly in her anger.   
  
Bonnie? "Where's Bonnie, what have you done with her?" Chica demanded, more for her friends' sake. She was aware, she was in the firing line, if she were to antagonise the fox more than was safe, the fox could kill her. The nail cut through her arm like a hot knife through butter, she was sure the rest of her body would have the same fate.   
  
Foxy grinned, her fangs as sharp as the nails she had been firing out. "Oh, you haven't found her yet? Poor Bonnie, left out in the cold." Funtime suddenly let out another pleasurable moan, her hips shifting forwards as another globule of her pussy juice dribbled from between her legs. Chica blanched. Foxy wasn't doing anything, not that she could see. What had Funtime so turned on? "Meanwhile, Funtime here is suffering the best day of her life. I'm not sure why they'd ever want to replace me. Bringing in the new Funtime animatronics, and I get left in the dirt." Foxy snarled, cocking the gun. "And yet, I brought two Funtime animatronics to their climax in record time. I gave them both the best days of their life. They won't want to replace me, not when I've brought you all to climax, proven that I'm still as significant as the rest of you."  
  
Chica shivered. The malice in Foxy's words, something that Chica hadn't realised had been lurking in the fox animatronic. She had no idea Foxy had been savouring for a moment like this, when one would be delayed, or lured away, for Foxy to pick away one by one. First Freddie, humiliate her before destroying her, and now Funtime was trapped, suffering unbearable pleasure the robot could barely function. She hadn't realised that Foxy was being replaced. Whilst she was advertised to be a better, sexier to the eye sex animatronic, she hadn't realised she would soon be replacing Foxy as a better product. And she grew angry, was it her fault? She hadn't wanted to replace Foxy, she hadn't been in the shop as long as Foxy had been, but she hadn't asked to be a better model. She hadn't asked to be outfitted with better looking eyes or a better smile on her face than Foxy's glowing eye or her teeth. Why should she have to suffer?  
  
_Because she was easy pickings._ She didn't have to ask, she already knew. Foxy had already spelt it out for her. But, what could she say to calm Foxy down? How could she hope to help Foxy, when what Foxy desired was her end, to not be replaced? Chica wasn't in control of that, she couldn't do anything to stop the market, she was just a tiny little animatronic, the same as Foxy stuck in the situation as badly as the fox was.   
  
Foxy pulled out what appeared to be a remote, to what, Chica hadn't a clue, until Funtime moaned louder, almost pained. She was shaking, shuddering and rattling dangerously, and yet unbelievably her pussy tank released more of her juices, straining and hissing under the amount of orgasms Funtime was suffering. Chica was able to put two and two together, realising then what it was Foxy held within her claws. Funtime's torture device, what was bringing her such pain and pleasure all at once. What was slowly but surely exhausting the poor animatronic.   
  
"It's funny, what a small thing can do to such a versatile and supposedly 'unbreakable' robot." Foxy huffed, her gun lowering slightly as her attention was caught elsewhere. Chica thought of taking the opportunity, but thought better and watched on. A more opportune moment was sure to crop up, she just had to be patient. How was she to save Funtime from such a situation, however? "Unbreakable. Freddie sure didn't seem to agree. I wonder..." And Chica watched in horror, as Foxy dialled the remote up, further than it had before. Funtime shrieked, flinching forwards in reaction. Enough so Chica could spot, her wrists and her ankles were cuffed together, a chain keeping the two from being pulled apart. She was rendered entire captive and useless against Foxy's onslaught. Chica shivered, she could only imagine the pain and pleasure Funtime was suffering, her own tank loosening slightly as she felt her lips ease the slightest bit. She could just about spot the end of the vibrator, a big one by their standards, the largest their tiny robot bodies could handle. Any bigger was bigger than themselves.   
  
Funtime's lights flickered, her entire body shuddering as the pleasure became intense. Foxy grinned, shifting the gear up one notch higher. Funtime groaned loud, as loud as her muzzle could possibly let her. Her back arched and her hips thrust forward once more as her tank spilled further. The floor was covered in her juices, it was incredulous that all of it came from the miniscule sex robot.   
  
"Have you had enough, Funtime?" Foxy asked her, pitying the small robot. She tutted, crouching down to Funtime's level, keeping the nail gun in her hand. She lifted Funtime's head up, the small animatronic whimpering under Foxy's gaze as she slowly shook her head in negative. Chica shivered, having seen her reaction. She squeezed her legs together, her still working hand slowly moving to her luscious lips, starved for attention. Foxy grinned, standing up, and pointed the gun to Funtime. "Good girl, you stay put and enjoy until you drop." Then, with a pop, the animalistic animatronic shot at Funtime, the nail cutting through her right breast, tearing through it like she was paper, and straight through to the other side. She cried out in pain and pleasure, her circuits sparking and hissing as the nail drove entirely through her body and out the other side, pinning her to the ground as the nail remained imbedded in her chest. The electricity ran through the nail, her body working overtime and her shouts became glitched from her electric running wild. Her tank burst open once again, orgasming another time and adding to the pool that soaked her entirely, as well as Foxy's feet.   
  
Chica jumped, as Foxy shot her so callously, so suddenly. Foxy let out a moan, standing tall and ran a hand up her legs, sitting it between her legs and rubbed roughly. "G-god! Feels good to be in control, for once." She groaned, rubbing herself hard, inserting a single claw into herself and pumped herself a few times. Her hips twitched and rocked into her hand and she grunted as she reached her peak quickly. A gush of liquid dropped as she orgasmed, shuddering and gyrating her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Chica moved side to side, rubbing her own sex as she became frustrated by the blatant display of foreplay.   
  
Foxy sighed as her peak ended, then she quickly turned the gun on Chica. "Ah, ah, ah! We've got another girl to meet before I can let you peak, Chica. Then, you can suffer just as these girls have." Foxy, with her legs somehow stable after her climax, sauntered to Chica's side and put an arm around her shoulder, guiding her away from Funtime's shuddering and moaning. Foxy lowered the dosage of the vibrator, then tossed the remote aside, leaving Funtime to suffer in glorious pleasure, peaking again and again whilst pinned to the ground by the nail. "Bonnie is just up ahead. Don't worry, she hasn't been touched yet. She's been waiting for you." Foxy purred into Chica's ear, her gun close to her side in case Chica tried to escape. Without an arm, Chica just did what she was told, not wanting to chance overpowering the deadly animatronic.   
  
The climb to Bonnie was more difficult. She was just up the rope Chica had left, standing on the shelf Foxy normally lived on, but making there with an arm missing was a difficult task in itself. Somehow, Chica managed the strength in her legs, despite being turned on the entire climb, the avian managed to climb slowly but surely to where Bonnie waited. And Bonnie had waited. She was trapped inside her packaging, tied to the box in knots more complex than normal and her red bandana had been wrapped around her mouth, gagging the rabbit robot. Bonnie was blue in colour with a cream belly and cream breasts. She was built the same as the other Funtime models, the perfect model shape and with rabbit ears and green eyes like Funtime Foxy's. Her head lifted as she heard noise, her ears ever so perceptive and sensitive and her eyes lit up as she saw Chica. Then, they immediately turned concerned and horrified as she spotted what Chica lacked.   
  
"Good of you to wake up, Bon Bon." Foxy sang, grinning and giggling as she went to the side of the box. Bonnie looked from Chica, to Foxy, mystified as to what was happening. "I've left you for last, isn't that sweet of me? I haven't much against you two, the silent duo, you are just as much of an outcast as myself. I'd leave you to your own devices, but I don't trust you not to tattle. I think it's just easier to give you all the same treatment. It seems only fair." Foxy let a wide grin take over her face, licking her maw as she pointed the gun to Chica, her other hand dipping down to between her legs in excitement. "And, I just love to see robots being ripped apart. I think you'll agree, Chica. You got off on Freddie, let's see Bonnie, or maybe even yourself, get off to this." She clicked the gun, pointing right for Chica. Bonnie shook her head, her eyes wide in shock and she pulled on her arms to get out of her restraints. The plastic tags kept her confined, the knot Foxy made too tight for her to budge even a slight bit.   
  
However, Chica didn't intend to lose another arm. Quickly, with robot reflexes, she leapt to the side as Foxy pulled the trigger, too preoccupied with pleasuring herself at the idea of her other arm being ripped from it's socket to predict. She watched as her nail flew, striking a wall nearby. Only, it hadn't. It had aimed for the wall, but the trajectory as it was heading for the wall caused it to fall, enough that it managed to collide with a fire alarm. Breaking the glass, the fire alarm blared to life, deafening the animatronics. Foxy cried out, shocked and dropped the gun as her hands went to her ears. Chica, slightly more prepared for the event, rushed to Bonnie's side and undid her bonds and gag. Bonnie didn't speak a word, grabbing Chica's arm and grabbed hold of the rope to make a quick getaway from Foxy.   
  
What they hadn't realised, was the sprinklers. As Bonnie held Chica as they made their escape, the sprinklers turned on, causing it to rain inside the shop. The issue; Chica and Bonnie stood at 6 inches tall, rain was dangerous to them when hitting them with force as they didn't stand too tall. In their haist to get away, Bonnie and Chica took a beating from the sprinkled water, hitting them as hard as a waterfall and their descent grew faster, dangerously so. They hit the floor hard when they made it, their legs shaken as they tried to recover. They were cushioned by the fall from the water that quickly accumulated at the bottom.  
  
"We need to get to higher ground! This place is flooding!" Bonnie shouted to Chica, doing her best to drag her away from the shelves, away from Foxy. The rain, however, slowed their progress as the water levels quickly raised higher and higher, knee deep, then waist deep. Soon, the pair of animatronics were swimming and were being pushed away from Bonnie's desired location. The water moved, following a current, a gap in the door, and swept the pair away and out of the shop.   
  
Foxy, who was watching from the shelving safe from the rain cackled. She had done it. Perhaps not entirely as she had hoped, but they were gone. They would never replace her now, she would be the best sex animatronic and would soon find a new home.  
  
-Alice Clawford

**Author's Note:**

> Do hope you enjoyed! <3!
> 
> Places to stalk me;
> 
> Twitter: @alice_Clawford  
> Furaffinity: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/blackwolf2dragoon/  
> Sofurry: https://blackwolf2dragoon.sofurry.com/


End file.
